


Getting Lost With You

by orphan_account



Series: Very Homo [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Issues, John is helpless, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, first date kinda, flirty alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Alex are hanging out, alone, "as friends".





	Getting Lost With You

Alex glared at his phone with rage that seemed so abrupt that John leaned back in surprise, he awkwardly averted his eyes to around the coffee shop as Alex typed back a response. "Everything okay?" John asked carefully. Usually only Jefferson could get Alex this riled up, John would usually lead him away and they'd take a walk. Alex gave his phone another disgusted glance before resting it facedown on the table.  
"Yeah, just," Alex paused and gave John a look that he couldn't decipher. "Did I ever tell you about my Dad?" It was John's turn to give Alex a look, Alex had always referred to himself as an orphan and never brought up any of his parents, John assumed they were either dead or estranged.  
"No," John answered, Alex's eyes flickered to the windows and stayed there.

"Right, of course I didn't." Alex inhaled shakily. "My Dad's alive, walked out when I was young, y'know, the typical douchebag." He looked to John, his eyes unguarded and John could see the hurt in them. "He took all the money and everything, nothing for the rest of us." Alex wavered, off track and lost in memories.  
"Alex?" John prodded lightly, he reached out to take Alex's hand in his. "You don't have to talk about it." Alex smiled, it didn't reach his eyes. John tried to ignore his pounding heart, this was for Alex, don't you dare take advantage of this. John squeezed his hand to give reassurance, Alex did so in return.  
"Friends are honest to one another." Alex said with his false smile, John couldn't ignore his heart squeezing tightly, threatening to break. "He got into contact with me again, saying he wished he could've stayed." Alex shook his head, taking a sip of coffee, he had not loosened his grip. Neither did John.

"My Dad's not all that great either." John blurted. He could've smacked himself, was he trying to turn this into a contest? Alex looked at him in surprise, completely ignoring the phone that buzzed. "We just got the unlucky roll, hopefully it's not Monopoly, that lasts forever." John stared as Alex laughed, eyes sparkling and ducking his head down slightly. John felt his cheeks heat up faintly before he pulled his gaze away.  
"Now I remember why I keep you around." Alex joked, standing up and tugged John to his feet as well. "Let's go to the park." Alex picked up his phone and coffee, John grabbed his coffee before letting Alex lead him. They walked down the sidewalk, still hand in hand, John wet his lips. "Did you know Laf can't dance?" Alex questioned, John blinked.

"No, I haven't seen him dance." John replied, Alex grinned.  
"I walked in on him singing I Kissed a Girl, he was trying to dance as well." Alex explained, John snickered. "After that he told me about how in France a girl tried to dance with him and he fell." John could imagine Lafayette doing that, being tall always made you trip over yourself.  
"Why do I feel as if Laf has blackmail on you as well?" John released Alex's hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder instead. Alex then rested his head on John's shoulder in what must've been an unconscious action that he probably didn't notice, John swallowed audibly.  
"I'm sure he does. It's across the street." Alex directed, John crossed the street, the traffic stopped by a red light.

The park wasn't a kids park, it was like a mini forest untouched by the hands of humans. It was green and trees lessened towards the middle, causing a small meadow of beauty. John felt the urge to sketch it, to sketch Alex in the only place that could rival his beauty. "I take that you like it?" Alex prodded, face lit up with pleased joy at John.  
"Yeah, definitely." John nodded, this place was a prefect background piece. "I could sketch you with this background." Alex stepped away from his arm, so he could stand in front of John with a smirk that left John's heart pounding.  
"You don't have any supplies on you." It was only a statement, it shouldn't leave his heart in his throat and face burning hot.  
"Maybe another day then." John said, he kept his eyes on Alex's. The dark orbs were focused on something else, Alex's eyes were always full of passion and John absolutely adored that.  
"Are you asking me out?" Alex asked, John assumed he was going to pass out and he closed his eyes, ready to do so but he opened them moments later  
"No..?" He tried, if he was that'd ruin his friendship, he was fine if they stayed like this forever. Alex brightened and laughed - wait, no, was that a giggle? - taking another step closer to John.  
"Good, 'cause I wanted to." Alex cleared his throat dramatically. "John Laurens, will you do the honor of going out on a date with me?" John gulped and nodded, this better not be a dream. If it was he'd wake up and silently swear into his pillow, there'd probably be some disappointed tears entering said pillow.  
"Yeah, of course." John agreed, voice awkwardly thick with emotion.

John and Alex approached Alex's dorm room, John still felt giddy almost as if he was flying. Alex got out his keys but the door opened and Lafayette stood in the doorway with a smirk. Alex didn't question it, turning around, Alex leaned in to kiss John on the cheek. The action was short, sweet and left John's face a burning red. "Bye John, see you later?"  
"Yeah." John replied stunned, Alex did his giggle thing once more before slipping inside past Lafayette.  
"So," Lafayette crossed his arms in a mock attempt to be stern. "What are your intentions with my son?" John facepalmed, unable to hide his face that was pretending to be a fire truck.  
"Not funny, Laf!" Alex's voice called out distantly, Lafayette snickered before nodding at John.  
"Be safe, John."  
"Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just clarify rough timelines; Lafayette and Alexander were 18 when they started college and became roommates, Hercules was twenty, John was nineteen when they were assigned as roommates. Hercules and Lafayette took one year to get together while John and Alexander took two.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment some suggestions or critiques!


End file.
